Dough cutters, and more particularly, cookie cutters, are well known in the art. Typically, they are comprised of a handle portion having a rigid cutting wall with a sharp cutting edge. Generally, they are an integral structure and are designed to make only one shape of cookie. Thus, a cookie maker had to have a wide assortment of cookie cutters in order to make various shapes of cookies or cookies with various designs therein. Not only does this require the purchase of a large number of cutters in order to make an assortment of cookies, it also requires more than necessary storage space which is usually a premium item in most kitchens.
One solution to this problem was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,513. It provided for a dough cutter with a plurality of concentrically positioned dough cutting elements which, as disclosed, can be used either individually or in any combination in order to make various shapes of cookies. However, this type of cutter is limited to making different sizes of cookies or cookies with different configurations on the outer peripheral edge or an inner peripheral edge.
The present invention provides a simple dough cutter which can provide a large variety of outer peripheral edge design and a large variety of impressed design on the cookie while still being simple in construction and operation and adapted for inexpensive manufacture, preferably by injection molding.